Waiting For You
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: Robin holds feelings for Raven; strong feelings. Finally he gains the courage to tell her. How will she react? a short ONE-SHOT.


Wow is this old. I was sifting through some documents on my laptop late one night with my friend and twin, Chrissy, when I stumbled upon this. I decided that there was no reason I couldn't post it, so I just did. I am aware that it is quite short and most of my work lately has been, but please, its a busy summer this year for me with honors english reading that i still haven't done and i'm quite scatter brained at the moment. I'll try to update "If I Never Knew You" or "The Caged Bird" sometime soon, but please just bear with me, and if i don't update for a long while again i apologize. I'll try to get something up before summer ends... Please leave a review for this story and enjoy it for the time being.

This was written by me on November 7, 2007 shows my history on my laptop, so this was well over a year and a half ago. Tell me what your thoughts are.

* * *

**Waiting For You**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

She was right across the hall from me. She had always been. Every night I'd try to talk myself into crossing the hall that separated us and tell her how I felt. I wanted to tell her I loved her so badly, and I wanted her to love me.

Yet, I haven't summoned my courage yet. I haven't told my dream girl, the mistress of magic, that dark beauty… that I love her. Every night I wait is another one I regret. And tonight, I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to do it. I was going to tell her how I felt.

I breathed in many deep breaths in the confines of my room. I wondered how she'd respond and what she'd say. Would she feel the same, or would she reject me and toss me out of her room without an explanation? The possibilities in my head right now were the ones that starred in all of my nightmares. Losing her as a friend because of this was too much to bear if she didn't feel anything towards me. Finally, I opened my door and looked across the hall. There was her door; it was right in front of me. I reread the nameplate a couple of times.

Raven.

I take my first step towards her door, and then a few more till I've reached it. But then I started having second thoughts once more.

What if she's sleeping? What if she's meditating and doesn't want to be disturbed? There were many more questions popping up in my head but then I dismissed them all. I had to try.

I lightly knocked on her door, not wanting to wake up the rest of the team. I thought that I could hear my own heart beating, but then I realized that that the movement was from inside the room. I started to panic…wait, Robin didn't panic…but she made him. I took a deep breath and exhaled as the door hissed open, and I came face to face with Raven, her two beautiful amethyst eyes starring at me. She was probably wondering what I wanted. I cleared my throat.

"Can I come in, Rae?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded and stepped aside, letting me enter. I did and then walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge. She came over next to me and laid down in the middle of her bed starring at the ceiling.

"What's on your mind Boy Blunder?" she asked me, then sat up, making the thin strap to her black tank top slide off her shoulder and hang loosely from her arm. This was harder then I had ever imagined. But then I started.

"Rae, we've been close friends for a long time now. Am I right?"

She looked at me funny, and then nodded her head. "Yes Robin, we have."

"Well, what would you say if I wanted to become closer?" I asked, putting together words that I thought sounded good.

"What do you mean?"

"Like… Boy Friend and Girl Friend close. Rae… maybe even closer…" I told her, putting my hand on hers.

She stared at me for quite a while, as if trying to comprehend what I was telling her. I then told her, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Raven… I love you. I have for a long time now. I want to be with you. I want to be able to tell you everything and I want you to tell me. I dream about you… every night… I see you in the hallway and I think to myself _'god would I be the luckiest guy alive if she would just glance back at me…'_" I said suddenly, looking at her longingly.

She looked at me for a long time after that. I wondered what she was thinking. I'd be terrified and heartbroken if she rejected me. I'd never be able to face her again, and I'd never love anyone again. Finally, her lips curled into a small and rare smile and she hugged me. I was shocked at first but then held her and hugged her back. She then put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her, our lips only millimeters away.

"Robin." She whispered, looking me in my masked eyes.

"Yes?" I said breathlessly, my heart skipping a beat this newfound closeness. I could feel the blood pulsing in my head and reality slowly started to slip away.

"I love you too." She whispered again before pressing our lips together. I pushed her against her headboard to deepen the kiss.

I still couldn't believe it after I left her room that night. We had completely confided into each other and we had kissed. I kissed her; Rachel Roth. I had kissed her over and over again, not wanting to stop. She had had the same feelings for me as I had for her. We were made for each other. I knew it the day that I had met her.

For the first night in a while, I slept peacefully, dreaming of my dream girl, my mistress of magic, my dark beauty… my girl friend.

**MY** Raven.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think if you like it or not. Even if you ready this years from now, I still want to know what you guys at FanFiction think.

**_DarkGirlRavenGrayson_**


End file.
